The Assignment
by lawandordersvulover2011
Summary: The squad anxiously await their fate as they want to see Hailey Doe again, the 16 year old victim suffers from cerebral palsy and autism but she is willing to impress them. Since Kim Greylek is on maternity leave she doesn't appear in this story but she is mentioned several times throughout the book.


The Assignment

The squad anxiously await their fate as they want to see Hailey Doe again, the 16 year old victim suffers from cerebral palsy and autism but she is willing to impress them. Since Kim Greylek is on maternity leave she doesn't appear in this story but she is mentioned several times throughout the book.

Obviously there are a couple of changes Olivia Benson is now a Sergeant as she passed the Sergeant's exam back in November last year, and Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak are no longer Assistant District Attorneys, instead they are agents.

Chapter 1- Shock Motives

"We're gonna have to get our asses up there, I think something is gonna end up being a massive bombshell." Olivia ordered her crew

"What do you mean Sergeant?" Is that girl wanting to play tricks with us again?" asked Amanda

"Who do you mean Amanda, sorry you went too quick for me and I was unable to catch it all." sighed an exhausted Olivia

"Well I don't mean Hailey, I mean that other girl she's gonna say that she needs the bathroom and our victim will exclaim she will do the same." as Amanda corrected herself

"Oh I know who you mean now? Sorry I've been unable to sleep for the past couple of nights and it's really affecting the way I am." Olivia sighed again

"She's a blonde as well, alongside me and Alex and Kim's out on maternity leave so she won't be back until April." Amanda explained to her Sergeant

"I told you! That girl is nothing but trouble, I don't mean Hailey by the way because I didn't want her making a mistake of going to the bathroom later so I'm glad she didn't do that BUT Alex behind me is so heavily pregnant." Casey's voiced boomed from outside

"I can't believe I'm 29 weeks pregnant, by the time I'm 35 weeks I'm taking maternity leave as well, leaving just 3." sighed Alex

"I'm gonna hate not seeing Alex here, she's like my sister to me I wonder what's gonna happen because Agent Greylek has taken maternity leave." Casey was devastated

"We're just gonna rotate partners, you're gonna be working with Amanda and I'm gonna be working on my own." replied Olivia

"There is an odd number of us here, you can fill me in until Kim comes back after having her daughter." Casey began to discuss with the newly promoted Sergeant

"OH FUCK! THEY'RE COMING EVERYONE RUN AWAY!" screeched Amanda

"What the hell is her problem?!" shouted Casey

"Just to let you know THAT is what happens when Amanda decides to freak out when Hailey comes here." Olivia calmly replied

"Can you promise me Amanda?" Alex asked politely

"What is it Alex?" replied Amanda

"When I have my baby here, try not to scream your head off because I don't want it waking up every hour just to yell so loud." Alex remained calm

"Oh you don't know whether you're having a boy or a girl? I think you're having a boy." predicted Amanda

"I'm convinced it's a boy too." Alex smiled

"Those two are way down at the bottom (sighs) beyond a joke." sighed Olivia angrily

"I can tell when someone is on their period, when they snap wherever a student decides to go to the bathroom." sneered Casey

"Oh there's Hailey, I bet I'm gonna be freaked out by that girl appearing 2 minutes later." feared Amanda

"I'm staying here just to be with you guys, it's my duty as Sergeant." Olivia appeared to be more relaxed

"Looks like you're right Amanda, I've just seen that girl appear after we all saw Hailey." Alex breathed heavily

"I don't feel that good, I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Amanda's world went dizzy and without warning she slid down the wall

"It's just a bit of shock, she'll come round in about 10-15 minutes if not, we'll get the guys to carry her to our car." Casey was left concerned

"Poor Amanda, I've never seen anything this serious happen to her I know she gets upset when she gets frightened but I didn't know shock was a completely new thing to her." Olivia panicked

"It might be this only one off but I'll doubt it'll happen again. We're gonna keep her eye out on her, if it happens more than 3 times she's gonna go under a CT scan but we don't know just yet." Casey reassured the panic squad

Amanda's fate is left unknown but as far as I know it isn't going to look good for her because that means she will be fainting a lot more, which concerns the Special Victims Unit so they decide to get an appointment for a local hospital for Amanda to get a CT scan of her head what is causing her to faint

Chapter 2- Surrealism and Sarcasm

This chapter flashes back to earlier in the morning, the squad's 15 minute break has officially ended so they decide to go topless apart from Alex who is heavily pregnant dislikes the idea so she is given a job of hitch-hiking instead of Amanda who chooses to go topless due to Kim Greylek taking maternity leave at the end of the last term.

"Oh our break goes so quick, why can't it last 20 minutes instead of 15?" groaned Amanda

"Well we're about to go topless and does anybody know if Hailey is here?" asked Olivia

"Well they had a later start Sergeant and they're coming in from 3rd lesson until the end of the day." replied Alex

"Do you want to go topless Alex?" asked Amanda

"Oh no, I don't want Hailey seeing my massive baby bump and my massive boobs, can I hitch-hike instead?" asked Alex

"Yeah, I guess so, just stand outside waving the sign over and over again and if you see Hailey shout for us and we'll come to you OK?" smiled Amanda

"What is the sign? Has it changed since September when we got that new girl?" asked Alex

"Yes, it's changed a lot. Basically I've done a new one from scratch it says "Company Wanted- Accept the deal or get lost." replied Amanda

"I'll stand in the corner, like I said if I see Hailey coming I'll get you or Olivia." smiled Alex

"Maybe I should go and assist Alex, just incase she's a bit nervous about this hitch-hiking job, Rollins are you OK on your own?" asked Olivia

"I will be Sergeant, I'll be standing near the door..." Amanda's line was cut off as Alex heard something suspicious

"Do you hear that guys? That girl goes and drops a bombshell on us." Alex's reaction was surprised

"What is with that girl's issue? She does this everytime, I don't mean Hailey." It was Casey but since she was in such a hurry to get inside she didn't have a chance to say hello to her colleagues

"Casey get topless will you, Alex isn't doing it and we need you doing it inside." Olivia shouted to Casey

"We're almost doing the replica of Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke, whoever came up with that idea, let me say this... you're fucking sick!" yelled Casey

"Nick Amaro from the all male squad came up with that idea for us, don't ask him why though he just came up with it." Olivia calmly reassured Casey

"OK here I go, full blown topless... bare in mind I had to take my bra off... as well as my sweater." Casey took several pauses due to a throat infection

"Will you guys just excuse me for a minute, I think I need the bathroom. You know what I mean, when you're pregnant you're bound to abandon your crew so you can use the bathroom." Alex rushed her words as she ran inside

"OH FUCK IT! I'M OUTTA HERE YOU GUYS!" Amanda screamed on the top of her lungs before backing away from Olivia and Casey

"Will you shut the fuck up Amanda! I've got a headache." Alex groaned out in pain

"I'm sorry, it just came out of the blue. I'll promise that I will make it up to you." Hailey said sadly

"Hailey do you know why me and Olivia are topless?" asked Casey nervously

"No, what do you do?" asked Hailey

"We've got a website called the Topless Squad and each time you come here we get our boobs out." replied Casey

"Sounds a bit rude, but I like the idea then you could do me on a seperate website." suggested Hailey

"You know we can do that just for you because you're amazing, prove to us you can walk without your sticks later on and the deal's on." winked Casey

"Thanks Casey, that would be perfect." Hailey smiled happily

"Well if we put your on our website I don't think it would work out plus you've never done a topless shot before either, so I'll get Alex to create the website tomorrow when you're off." smiled Casey

"Hi Hailey, guess you're the only one who can't stop going to the bathroom." Alex laughed

"Well what can I do without you guys? You rock my world" Hailey chuckled nervously

"Well this is a whole different world Serpico, not everybody has the stomach for it." Olivia warned Hailey

"I understand what you mean Sergeant Benson I remember when Danielle Beck quit only after 4 months on the job." Hailey nodded her head

"Hello, it's Nick Amaro I need to give you something about last weeks results." Nick's voice echoed from outside

"I'll go and get the results off Nick before I miss him, just excuse me for a minute." Amanda hurried out

"I can't tell you girls but to me I think it looks pretty good." Nick smiled at Amanda

"I'll share it with the girls once Hailey goes, I know I'll stand out here and you stay where you are." Amanda escorted herself outside

"I'm not really allowed in the girls bathroom but it was urgent because the kids had a late start and you guys obviously arrived late too." Nick blushed nervously

"I've gotta go see to the girls, I mean Hailey Doe is here and I think things might go downhill later on so catch y'all later." smiled Amanda

"OK, I'll see you later on Amanda." smiled Nick

"Well we got our results, oh fuck they're still here." loudly groaned Amanda

"Oh but we can always move to the back to have a private discussion." suggested Alex

"Well we can do that can't we? Oh Hailey I'll catch you later." winked Olivia

"Same to you too Sergeant Benson, Agents Cabot and Novak and who can forget Detective Rollins?" chuckled Hailey

"Just keep your eye on when you need the bathroom, then we'll be here." smiled Alex

"It's our results from last week so here we go." Olivia took a deep breath before opening the envelope

"OK, so last week we got a take in the morning and those 6 girls (sighs) they got in too! Unbelievable." Alex was left mortified

"But it gets better Alex, last Thursday we got a double take for the first time in a very long time." whooped Casey

"And the Winchester sisters Nicki, Marnie, Ruby, Hailey-Mae, Karri and Karissa also got a take which makes them joint second

"And if we get another take tomorrow, we're gonna be laughing our heads off, because we are the Special Victims Unit." shouted Olivia

"And we're the Sergeant's whores!" screamed Casey

The question is, will the squad make it two Thursdays in a row with a double take? And will Hailey Doe take the risk of walking to the bathroom more without her sticks to earn herself a very own website created by Agent Cabot herself or will it fall apart? Tune into chapter 3 which will be written up tomorrow.


End file.
